Past The Limit
by Bookworm110
Summary: Mizuki was a bit late in getting Naruto to steal the forbidden scroll. Because of this a depressed Naruto decided to cheer himself up with a prank and end's up discovering something called NZT. What possibilities could this small pill unfold.
1. NZT-48?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Limitless But that will soon change after my dosage of NZT.**

* * *

Past the limit

Naruto was frowning. It was a strange sight on the usually happy boy but most people were too caught up on their children's success to care.

He had just failed the genin test for the 3rd time and was thinking about how it all went wrong. The day started off with a great prank on the hokage mountain and then getting caught by Iruka-sensei and scolded by him about how he should be preparing for the genin test. He remembered being confident throughout the whole test, even the written part, he did the henge(transformation) and the kawarimi(substitution) perfectly but when it came to the bunshin(clone)…..

Naruto sighed, he didn't know what happened. Each time he tried to do the jutsu he overpowered it. It was too hard to use that much chakra, but he failed nonetheless.

Getting up from the swing and away from the baleful stares naruto thought about what he would do next.

'I couldn't go to Iruka-sensei he would be grading the marks.' Naruto thought as he walked. Maybe I should get some ramen…No I don't want to face Teuchi-ojisan right now.

Naruto's head snapped up from his depression, 'I know I'll do prank, that will cheer me up. He snapped his fingers and broke into a run. ' now who should I prank this time, the hokage….no I did that last month, the hospital….nope that was last week, I know ill prank the research facility, but first I need to get my pranking gear.

* * *

15 minutes later, Medicinal Research Facility

Naruto was weaving through the corridors avoiding the scientists and researchers to get as far away as possible.

Naruto smirked as he ran, 'This is going to be awesome…3…2…1..

BOOM!

A series of colourful explosions of paint splattered the halls of the facilities.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto couldn't help it he started laughing. "I knew this would cheer me up, Catch me if you can!"

Naruto sped up with a bunch of angry civilian scientists and cleaners on his heels.

He turned a corner and made the handsigns for a quick to turn into a potted plant. The Scientists ran past him without noticing.

Naruto henged back as soon as the coast was clear and burst out laughing again.

"Suckers" he muttered between laughter. After he recovered from his fit he murmured "Now how do I get out of here".

He scratched his head and then noticed a door with a sign that said

DO NOT ENTER UNLESS AUTHORISED PERSONNEL.

Naruto's eyes lit up "Oh my god there might be some really cool jutsu scrolls in there dattebayo."

He ran to the door and slipped inside thinking he was going to find swords and jutsu but instead he found a bunch of machines, syringes and medicine bottles.

"Ahhhh damn, I thought there was going to be cool stuff inside f here" He said pouting

"Well might as well take a look around then" he muttered.

Naruto started walking forward through the stations and saw tubes with liquid inside of them, Boards with complicated numbers on them and weird pointy machines. As he was walking he bumped a jar full of clear tablets on a table.

Naruto quickly turned around to stop it from falling but was too late …

CRASH!

The jar shattered sending the clear coloured tablets scattering everywhere.

Naruto winced and stood very still, hoping no one heard the sound. Sweat dropped from his brow thinking about the lecture he might get from Saratobi-jiji right after he failed the genin test.

After a full 60 seconds of silence, Naruto let out a breath he was holding and started to franticly find something he could put the tablets in. he found a bag and started to stuff the tablets inside. While he was doing that he saw something that caught his eye. It was the lid of the broken jar and attached to it was a piece of paper. He picked up the paper and recognized it as a label.

"What the hell is NZT-48?" Naruto said out loud but then saw the tablets and realized that that was the name of the tablet. He read on and saw a whole bunch of random word that he didn't understand.

He skipped that part and saw a part at the bottom that explained what the tablet did.

"NZT-48 affects the brains learning and processing cores."Naruto read out loud "This improves the users overall intellect of the...WAIT, that's just the technical way of saying it makes you smart." Naruto realized.

"Hey if I take this I might impress sakura-chan and make her agree to come on a date WITH ME." Naruto said excitedly.

His previous task forgotten, Naruto quickly started to put the remaining tablets into his jumpsuit's pockets until he heard footsteps.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Crap I forgot about them"

He quickly ran outside and shut the door behind him and then quickly henged into a familiar prank as the scientists walked past him.

"I could have sworn he was here"

"Oh forget him let's get back to work already."

"Yeah I have research."

As soon as he coast was clear, Naruto quickly released the henge and then quietly followed the scientists waiting for a chance to escape.

The opportunity presented itself in the form of an open window which Naruto quickly climbed out of and into a small alley.

* * *

Walking out of the alley Naruto took out one of the pills from his pockets and examined it.

It was clear and small, about the size of his pinky nail, and seemed pretty ordinary.

'It doesn't look like much but I might as well try it now' Naruto thought before swallowing the pill.

Naruto waited for some sort of rush or buzz but nothing happened. Naruto sighed in disappointment.

'Well I guess I had my hopes up for nothing.'

"NARUTO"

'That sounds like Mizuki-sensei' Naruto thought turning around just before the Surge hit him.

"Whoa"


	2. So that's the secret

Past the limit

"Whoa"

"Naruto!"

All of Naruto's senses were on fire. He felt energized and more aware of his surroundings than ever before. Even as he turned towards the distant shout his mind was working furiously.

Volume of shout indicates shouter is about 6 meters away, slight puffs and irregularities in speech pattern show that said person was running. Slight accent in speech and high pitch. Most probable applicant is Mizuki Sensei.

All of this went through Naruto's head as he turned to face Mizuki. Later he would proclaim that he didn't know have the words that had spewed into his mind but just then he was in focus and Naruto was in full control of his mind.

The villager's walking around him warped out of focus and Naruto turned to see himself a few feet in front him.

And just like that time resumed again and Naruto turned to find a slightly huffing Mizuki sensei in front of him.

"Hello Mizuki sensei, what is it that you want?"Naruto calmly said as his half paid attention to the villager's trying to keep their eyes off of him.

'Strange the villager's seem to be purposely ignoring me but my neon orange jumpsuit seems to be attracting their eye. This seems like too much effort for some small problem, maybe my unknown parent's committed a treasonous act making me the sole bearer of their dislike, but this seems like much more than that.'

Naruto's musing was cut off as Mizuki started to reply.

"Naruto, good there you are, I was looking everywhere for you."Mizuki said as he smiled.

'His smile is fake and there is slight irritation in his voice' Naruto thought while arching an eyebrow.

'But why would he approach me with false intentions, maybe a favour? Or good will? Better just find out what he wants'.

"I'm sorry Mizuki sensei"

"it's alright Naruto" Mizuki said with another of his fake smiles on his face.

"So sensei what did you want."

" Well Naruto how about we talk over lunch."Mizuki said producing 2 bento boxes from his pouch.

Naruto looked at the bento boxes and then to Mizuki in suspicion. His never offered me lunch before I should be cautious.

Naruto shrugged, "Sure Mizuki sensei."

Naruto and Mizuki were on the roof of the academy eating from their bento's.

"You know Naruto, Iruka doesn't mean to be harsh to you, he just doesn't want to see you hurt."Mizuki said.

"I know that sensei" Naruto said with a sigh "but because of my high reserves it is practically impossible for me to be able to create the clone.

Mizuki was visibly surprised, he hadn't expected the dead last to know the mechanics of chakra control and reserves since he usually slept through that class.

Naruto himself was surprised by his answer, because he did not remember acquiring the information but chalked it up to NZT and made a mental note to explore it's abilities further.

Mizuki soon snapped out of his shock and proposed his idea to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, there still might be a chance for you to graduate"

Naruto's ears perked up in interest. "really sensei"

Mizuki nodded "yes naruto, it is a makeup test that offer's a chance to those that didn't graduate to become genin, now this is what you have to do…..

At the hokage tower.

Naruto picked up the forbidden scroll from where Mizuki said it would be. 'This doesn't make any sense, such I high level and important scroll shouldn't be part of the test' Naruto thought eye's narrowing as he opened the window out of the hokage tower.

Just as he was about to leave a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Naruto what are you doing?"

Naruto's eyes widened, 'Damn, what is jiji doing here, this wasn't part of the test.

"I asked a question Naruto" the Sandaime Hokage asked in a now deadly voice

Naruto slowly turned around and put his hands together….

"I found you!" the angry voice of Iruka filled Naruto's ears and as he turned towards his sensei.

"Hello sensei " Naruto said in an unusually serious voice

"Naruto?" Iruka faltered when he noticed Naruto's attire. His entire jumpsuit was covered in cuts, scuffs and burn marks.

"Just what have you been doing?"Iruka asked.

Just waiting for someone….aah here he is.

Iruka looked up to the trees at the sound of approaching footsteps just in time to see Mizuki land on a tree branch.

"Mizuki?"

Mizuki ignored Iruka and turned to Naruto who still hadn't done anything done anything and kept that calm look on his face.

"Give me the scroll Naruto" Mizuki said

Naruto stayed still

"come on naruto just give me the scroll and you will graduate as a genin".

'What' Iruka thought as understanding entered his eyes. He quickly entered a defensive stance in front of Naruto's still body

"Naruto give me the scroll and get out of here."Iruka barked.

Naruto seemed to come out of his trance and spoke

"I'm sorry Mizuki but the scroll isn't here anymore "Naruto said while making a handsign and the scroll dispersed leaving a rock in its place."It is with Hokage-sama in his office at the tower.

Mizuki's eyes widened and he snarled throwing shuriken at Naruto but they were quickly deflected by Iruka.

"Naruto run" Iruka ordered and turned back just in time to be nailed to the shed with kunai pinning his arms.

Naruto's eyes widened "Iruka sensei he said trying to run to him but was forced to deflect another barrage of shuriken by Mizuki with his own kunai.

"Oh so the demons got some skill aye" Mizuki said with a cackle as he jumped down from the tree

Naruto said nothing just glaring at Mizuki

Mizuki smirked at this. "tell me Naruto, do you know why you are ignored and hated in Konoha."

Naruto's eyes widened but he stayed silent.

"Mizuki no it's forbidden!" Iruka shouted

Mizuki cackled again "You are hated because 12 years ago, when the nine tailed fox attacked, it couldn't be killed, so the 4th Hokage had to seal it into a baby born that day. That baby was you Naruto, you are the Nine tailed fox." Mizuki finished his speech, and then took the giant shuriken off his back and threw it at Naruto, thinking he would be too shocked to dodge.

Iruka saw this and ripped the kunai out of his body and raced in front of Naruto expecting to feel a sharp pain in his back as he closed his eyes…

Nothing.

Iruka slowly opened his eyes and saw Naruto's hand holding the shuriken an inch from Iruka's back.

Naruto's hair shaded his eyes and with low menacing tone he spoke "If you hurt my sensei, I will kill you" he said while lifting his head, showing his ice cold eyes to Mizuki.

Mizuki was in shock he hadn't even seen Naruto move "How did you do that brat."

"Easy, I just calculated the trajectory and angle of the throw to time my catch right, you should know this Mizuki, you taught it." Naruto said with a smirk. "and now it's time for me to kick your ass." Naruto said showing some of his old personality again as he formed the ram sign with his fingers.

Mizuki just growled and started rushing toward naruto….. just in time to be caught with a fist to the face.

Mizuki flew back and felt his vest being grabbed just as a naruto clone kicked him in the stomach.

Mizuki tumbled across the ground and then steadied himself before he was punted in the face and into a round house kick. Mizuki slammed into a tree and felt his limbs being trapped by Naruto clones. He saw another clone rushing towards him and struggled until the clone came right into his face and whispered one word.

"Boom"

And the clone exploded.

Naruto inspected a scorched and bloody Mizuki as he walked towards the crater.

He crouched down and whispered into Mizuki's unconscious ear.

"That was a low powered explosion, Don't mess with my friends again or it will be much worse." Naruto said and then he walked back to Iruka.

Iruka had watched the whole battle with a sense of awe, which he soon banished with a shake of his head.

"Come on Naruto I want to give you something."

Naruto was too tired to do anything else but nod as he walked towards his sensei.

"Close your eyes"

Naruto did so and felt a soft fabric wrap around his forehead

"Congratulations Naruto you graduated, you're a genin."

Naruto, with the NZT wearing off, the excitement of the battle and day could only do one thing, he passed out with a smile on his face.

* * *

Author Notes

Well there is chapter 2 for you. Sorry for the hiatus but i had a lot of stuff on my plate. Anyway 2 things i need to share with you:

First, I need a Beta Reader, So if your interested please PM me.

Second, I'm gonna say that in the story Naruto will go into finance and that the after effects of too much NZT will be different for him.

Cya.


End file.
